


Proper Renovations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a reason Slytherins like dungeons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason Slytherins like dungeons.

Title: Proper Renovations  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge # 197: The Dungeons  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: There's a reason Slytherins like dungeons.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Renovations

~

“Last on the tour are the dungeons,” Lucius said, leading the way down steep stairs.

As Remus and Severus followed, Remus whispered, “Why do Slytherins have this obsession with dungeons?”

Severus smirked but said nothing until they had entered the dungeons proper. He dragged Remus into an alcove as the rest of the guests walked ahead. “In dungeons, there are places where you can do things that you’d rather keep private,” he purred before snogging Remus breathless.

When they returned to the rest of the group, Lucius was saying, “So, does this help anyone with renovations plans?”

Remus grinned. “Absolutely!”

~


End file.
